dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Magic
, which illustrates an important foundational concept of magic. It is thought to represent the symbiosis between wizards, dragons, and the elements. ]] Magic is one of the most common themes throughout the Vale, being used by both wizards and dragons alike. Origin of Magic Magic comes from dragons, in fact, magic is what makes a dragon a dragon--what separates dragons from non-dragons. (There are some non-dragons which contain magic too, and indeed the first beings to evolve primitive magical powers were not true dragons, but they contain magic to a much smaller degree than true dragons, and they are unable to use magic usefully or form magical bonds--they simply contain magic.) Dragons evolved the ability to use their energy to manipulate the fabric of reality- most commonly in terms of the Ten Elements (attributes of nature which the various types of Magic are based on and manipulate, and to which the various types of dragons are naturally connected in their Magic)- many years before wizards came into existence, when they were still protodragons. Their ability to use Magic more and more ultimately made them into true Dragons. Wizards (humans who use Magic) gain access to magic by bonding with a dragon, though it is possible (yet hard) to learn magic without the help of dragons. The process of learning magic without bonding a dragon is called broken magic (or the slightly less depressing "unbonded magic".) Few wizards are able to practice broken magic. Even when bonding with a dragon, a wizard or witch must diligently study their style of magic before being able to use it. Magic separates wizards and witches from normal humans. Wizards manifest magic through casting spells. Units of Measurement There are two main units of measurement used to measure magic, the metric kigamm and the imperial agondray. Foundational Concepts of Magic Rules of Magic TBA Spells A spell, roughly defined, is a focused, structured manifestation or output of magic cast by a wizard. Wizards cast spells through wands typically, but a wizard needn't have a wand to use magic. The wand merely makes it easier to focus and channel magic. There are hundreds of spells, some containing only one element of magic, others containing many. A spell's identity, however, is not merely determined by the elements it contains. The amount and order of each element channeled has as much effect upon the identity of a spell as the elements, but even more complicated factors are involved, which require years of study to understand and master. Opposite Elements and Negation Each primary element has an opposite. Either opposite element will negate, or neutralize, the other, according to the Law of Magical Negation, which states that any amount of any primary magic will be completely neutralized by an equal amount of the opposite magic. Epic elements do not have true opposites, and can only be partially negated. The opposite elements are these: Plant Metal Fire Cold Earth Air Water Lightning Light Dark Despite the fact that these are opposites, opposite elements can still coexist in dragons and in spells. The coexistence of opposite elements produces some unusual effects, and opposite-element spells have unusual properties, most notable of which is their inability to be negated. The practice and study of coexisting opposite elements and their magic is known as Adversamancy. Elemental Magic and Affiliated Magic A dragon's connection to magic is largely determined by its elements; however, this is not always the case. There are two kinds of connection to magic: elemental magic and affiliated magic. Elemental magic is sometimes called a major connection, and affiliated magic a minor connection. Elemental magic is magic determined by the dragon's elemental makeup. For instance, a Scorch Dragon, having the elements Lightning and Fire, can control Electromancy and Pyromancy. Affiliated magic is a mild connection to a magic that does not appear in the dragon's elemental makeup: for instance, the Fog Dragon's connection to Oneiromancy. Often with affiliated magic, the dragon cannot access the magic itself, and a bonded wizard can only with great difficulty. A wizard bonded to a Fog Dragon likely could not become an Oneiromancy master, or even perform simple Oneiromancy spells. The cause of affiliated magic is not known. It is believed that the phenomenon occurs when a dragon is in the process of gaining or losing an element in its makeup during evolution (as this is known to happen.) Given many years, the Fog Dragon could become a Dream element dragon. Or, it may have been one in the distant past. History of Magic It is currently unknown what the origin of magic is, though Professor Dravin has done some great work yet researching it. His current theory is that all magic originates from Cosmic Magic, not to be confused with Cosmos Magic, which later branched into the elemental magic styles. The opposite dragons support this theory as even though they have opposite elements they can be mixed with each other into dragons, meaning they aren't so different from each other. Dragons are far older than humans are, which means that magic must be also. Sorts of magic Primary Magic and branches of Primary magic Primary magic is magic relating to the primary elements. It is the simplest form of magic and the first to be discovered and studied. There are ten primary magics, but each has branches which comprise a more specific manifestation of that element's magic, requiring deeper and more careful study to delve into and master. Epic Magic and branches of Epic Magic Epic magic is a rare and powerful type of magic only mastered by Epic dragons. Epic magic is far more complex, difficult and powerful than Primary magic. There are only a few branches of these magics, and though you must first learn the Epic Magic itself, the branches are not that hard to master. These branches also have something that branches of primary magics don't have: certain dragons can use these branches without having to be able to use the original magic. Epic magics are very difficult to negate or neutralize, as Epic elements do not have opposites. However, Heliomancy can partially neutralize Selenimancy and vice versa. Legendary Magic Legendary magic can only be used by true masters of magic and even then, only in small amounts. For bigger amounts they need the help of magic items, such as Magic Gems or Nursery Nests. These ultra rare type of magic is only mastered by Legendary Dragons. Wizards' ability to use it is very limited, as it is impossible to bond with a Legendary Dragon. Hybrid Magic This type of magic can only be used when bonded to a dragon with the magic (this cannot be mastered without help from a dragon), and when the foundational primary magics are mastered. Some types of hybrid magic can be strengthened by certain branches of the primary magic, and certain types of Epic Magic. A dragon can be affiliated with hybrid magic even without having control over the foundational elements, but with the exception of Cibumancy, the same cannot be said for the wizards. Epic Hybrid Magic These ultra rare types of magic are the most difficult for humans to use, and cannot be used at all by humans without the aid of their bonded dragon. The magic is simply too powerful for a human to use on their own without serious injury. Epic Hybrid magic can also consist of an Epic magic and a Primary magic. Typically, it takes multiple wizards to cast spells involving this magic. Dragon-Specific Magic Some kinds of magic are neither hybrid nor primary nor epic, and are not determined by the dragon's elements at all, but are specific to particular species. Fortunamancy is such an example. Wizards have been able to replicate its effects through combinations of epic magic, but its true origin is unknown. Unclassified Magic These sorts of magic have not been classified into the types above, and no dragon has been found with power over the magic. However, many of these unclassified magics are still used widely by advanced wizards, but with Magical Substances. According to the rules of magic, a dragon must exist or must have existed with these kinds of magic. Styles of Magic Primary Magic *Chloromancy (plant magic) **Arboromancy (tree magic) **Herbomancy (herbs and herbal healing magic) *Pyromancy (fire magic) **Magmamancy (lava magic) *Terramancy (earth magic) **Geomancy (terrain magic) **Lithomancy (stone magic) *Cryomancy (cold magic) *Electromancy (lightning magic) *Hydromancy (water magic) **Psarimancy (fish magic) *Aeromancy (air magic) **Ventomancy (wind magic) **Voltomancy (flight magic) *Metallomancy (metal magic) *Phytomancy (light magic) **Luximancy (lumination magic) *Erebomancy (dark magic) **Lathramancy (stealth magic) **Umbramancy (shadow magic) **Radiomancy (radioactivity magic) **Phantasmancy (spirit magic) **Necromancy (death magic) *Piximancy (fairy magic) Epic Magic *Heliomancy (Sun magic) *Selenimancy (Moon magic) *Chromamancy (Color/Rainbow magic) **Frescomancy (Paint magic) *Mælstromancy (Disaster/Apocalypse magic) *Epochemancy (Seasonal magic) *Theomancy (Prophecy/Olympus magic) *Phenomancy (Beauty/Ornamental magic) *Oneiromancy ("Normal" Dream magic) *Morpheomancy (Stronger variant of Oneiromancy, includes entering the Dreamworld and controlling someone's dreams) *Astronomancy (Galaxy/Space magic) *Argentomancy (Treasure magic) *Petaloudamancy (Butterfly/Chrysalis magic) *Psychomancy (Emotion/Aura magic) *Monomancy (Solitary/Monolith magic) *Chionimancy (Snow(flake) magic) *Crysalimancy (Crystal/Crystalline/Gemstone magic) *Cryptomancy (Hidden magic) *Vetumancy (Ancient magic) *Oceanumancy (Ocean/Sunken magic) *Tractomancy (Treat magic) *Meditarmancy (Zen magic) *Tempestamancy (Storm magic) *Espiritumancy (Spirit magic) *Chaomancy (Rift magic) Legendary Magic *Origimancy (Origin magic) *Chronomancy (Time magic) *Primoramancy (Primordial magic) Hybrid Magic *Cibumancy (food magic; consists of Terramancy, Chloromancy and Phytomancy, strengthened with Herbomancy) *Agapemancy (love magic; consists of Chloromancy, Pyromancy and Electromancy, can be strengthened with Arboromancy and/or Psychomancy ) *Venomancy (poison magic; consists of Chloromancy and Pyromancy) *Capsicomancy (spice magic; consists of Chloromancy and Pyromancy, can be strengthened with Herbomancy) *Animaliamancy (Animal magic; consists of Terramancy and Luximancy, can be strengthened with Lithomancy) *Algamancy (algae and coral magic; consists of Chloromancy and either Hydromancy or Pyromancy) *Tempestatimancy (storm magic; consists of Hydromancy, Cryomancy, Aeromancy, and Electromancy, can be strengthened with Mælstromancy and/ or Selenimancy) *Adversamancy (opposite magic; can consist of Chloromancy and Metallomancy, Pyromancy and Cryomancy, Terramancy and Aeromancy, Electromancy and Hydromancy, Luximancy and Umbramancy or Phytomancy and Erebomancy) *Telemancy (Portal magic; consists of all primary elements at once. This variant rendered obsolete by new advances in portal magic involving epic elements.) Epic Hybrid Magic *Eclipsomancy (Eclipse magic, consists of Heliomancy and Selenimancy, can be strengthened by Astronomancy) *Telemancy (Portal magic; consists of combinations of any or all of the following: Astronomancy, Morpheomancy, Chronomancy. Using epic elements to create portals is much simpler than combining all primary elements, making this variant the most popular.) Dragon-Specific Magic *Fortunamancy (Luck magic, associated with the Clover Dragon and Celtic Dragon) *Glucinimancy (Unknown uses, but probably confection magic as small traces of this magic have been found in Ortreat dragons) *Faraomancy (Ancient Sand Kings Magic, only mastered by pharaoh dragons and the Sand Kings who bonded to them.) *(???) (Cuteness Magic, not fully understood, but theorized to be the magic of bubble dragons) Unclassified Magic *Aromamancy (smell magic) *Genomancy (Breeding magic) *Cameramancy (Recording magic) *Ordinemancy (speech magic) *Fecimancy (waste magic) *Kinetimancy (movement magic) **Gravimancy (gravity magic) Rumored Magic *Cosmic Magic Category:Magic Category:Styles of Magic Category:Lists